-Bonds Of Love-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: —No eres un monstruo Rui, al menos para mi no lo eres.
1. -001

-Rui-

El pasar todos los dias por la por la natagumo era ya una costumbre de nuestra protagonista, ya sea para acarrear agua o lavar la ropa en él pequeño rió de aguas cristalinas que quedaba al otro extremo de la extensa montaña.

A sus dieciséis años de edad la joven no sentía ninguna presencia demoniaca en aquella montaña, por ello usaba él atajo que la misma le ofrecía para llegar antes de que anocheciera a su morada.

Pero aquel día fue distinto, todo debido a que había permanecido mas tiempo en la montaña del que debía, por ello no pudo evitar salir de las montañas después de que anocheciera, no hubo ningún problema para salir y tampoco se topo con algo inusual como decían los rumores en lugar de ello solo sintió una mirada en su espalda en todo él camino.

—Las manchas no se quitan, tendré que usar un jabón mas fuerte—. Él vivir en las montañas le había beneficiado en algunas cosas las cuales eran aprender de las plantas, cada tipo y para que podrían servir cada una de ellas.

También gano algo de fuerza gracias a la tala de árboles que solía hacer cuando la leña estaba por agotarse y las reparaciones que tenía que hacerle a su morada después de que la época del invierno terminase.

—Las hojas medicinales estaban algo dañadas pero lo bueno que aún servia para crear algunos antídotos y anti-dolores—. Nuevamente se encontraba frente aquel bello arroyo, lavando la ropa sucia que ella misma cosía y una que otra prenda que utilizaban sus compradores.

—Si tengo suerte puede que esta vez consiga mas dinero por la venta de tela.

Dejando que sus luceros verdes analizaran la puesta de sol fue preparando y guardando sus pertenencias para regresar a su cabaña, la cual aprovechaba en renovar cuando los materiales le sobraban.

Ya cargando con sus materiales emprendió camino hacia las afueras de las montañas, cuando se encontraba sola tenía la costumbre de hablar para si misma en voz alta.

Eso la hacia sentir menos solitaria y alejaba los pensamientos sobre las cosas peligrosas que sucedían en aquella montaña en su mente.

Dias anteriores una de sus clientas le pidió que tuviera cuidado en su camino a la montaña pues sabía que la menor tomaba esas rutas para llegar a su trabajo y en crear sus artes culinarias de trabajo.

"Los demonios son peligrosos, jamás en tu vida confíes en uno, si llegas a toparte con uno lo cúal deseo que nunca ocurra, por favor, solo salva tu vida".

Había escuchado de aquellas criaturas devora humanos, pues era él tema que estaba en boca de todos, pero ciertamente ella no estaba familiarizada con él tema pues nunca en su joven vida se ha encontrado con uno de estos, pero como no quería preocupar a las personas en su pueblo llevan una arma amarrada en su cintura por si acaso.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron la suela del pasto algo dañado del bosque, disfrutando él cosquilleo que la naturaleza le ofrecía comenzó a caminar por él extenso bosque, ella vivía un poco lejos del pueblo por ello las noticas tardaban en llegarle pero las personas fueron demasiado amables con ella que consiguieron que una persona le informara de toda noticia que se presentaba en él pueblo.

—"Él toque se queda se ha quedado, las personas deben quedarse en sus hogares y no salir de estos después de que la campana haya sonado al menos tres veces"—. Para su suerte aún estando un poco lejos de la civilización sus oídos escuchaban fuerte y claro él sonido de las campanas al ser golpeadas.

—"Son demasiado amables conmigo, pero también hay algo que no me da buena espina con ello"—. Como si de un reflejo se tratara salto hacia enfrente del suelo, alzo la mirada notando como en él lugar donde antes estaba habían unos arañazos grabados en él suelo que fácilmente la hubiera partido en partes.

—Buenos reflejos, hum, me gusta, además tu sangre huele deliciosa—. La criatura frente a ella llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca disgustando él cúal estaba cubierto por un líquido carmesie que ella conocía muy bien, sorprendida por esto llevo su mirada a su hombro que poco a poco comenzaba a sangrar.

—"¿Me corte?, ¿como?, si yo lo he esquivado."—. Dejando los pensamientos de lado trato de cubrir la herida para que la sangre ya no brotará mas, si él demonio pudo detectarla de lejos eso significaría que no es él único en él lugar.

—Noto que estas algo tensa, no te preocupes, te mataré rápido para que no sufras, soy algo piadoso después de todo—.

—Pudrete—. Él demonio fruncio él ceño y apretó los labios cuando la escuchó decir aquello con tanta hostilidad.

—Estas cabando tu propia tumba insignificante humana, te estoy dando la oferta de matarte sin dolor y tu sólo me maldices, se nota que no aprecias tu vida—. La fémina solo se pasaba sus palabras por dónde no le importaba, en todo en rato que ella demonio estuvo parloteando le dio él tiempo necesario para analizar su anatomía y la fuerza que este probablemente tendría.

—"No solo me basta con esquivarlo, si hago eso de nuevo probablemente termine con otro corte el cual claro no sera en mi hombro si no en mi cuello, debo distraerlo y atacarlo al mismo tiempo"—. Aprovechando que la criatura no le ponía atención logro abrir uno de lo frascos que transportaba y lo vertió en él resto de su cuerpo.

—Basta de palabras, si me disculpas, ahora debo devorarte—. Mas ya no había nadie con quien hablar, la femina ya se encontraba corriendo a una distancia bastante lejana para él.

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí!—.

—¡¿Que te hace pensar que haré eso?!—. Contesto aun corriendo.

—¡Se supone que debes obedecerme, quedate quieta!—.

—¡No gracias, prefiero morir por mis propios medios antes de ser devorada por uno como ustedes!—.

—¡Maldita cría!—. Por un momento él demonio la perdió de vista, pues cuando menos se lo esperó se encontraba persiguiendo a la nada misma.

—¡Te tengo!—. Se lanzó a atacar apenas cuando noto él aroma de la chica pero en sus manos solo había una pequeña bolsita dañada por él mismo que desprendía él mismo aroma que la fémina.

Desde la cima sobre una rama la fémina se mantenia observando los movimientos de su enemigo su justamente estaba bajo él árbol del pie donde ella se encontraba, este vez ya lista sobre sus decisiones se lanzó directo al demonio, saco el arma que guardaba consigo la cual resultó ser una pequeña navaja que apenas tenía filo.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que no lo necesitaría.

—¿Pero que?—. Lo siguiente que sintió él demonio fue él metal frío de la navaja cortando su piel, pero sonrio cuando esta no corto mas que una parte de su pecho.

—Niña idiota, un arma como esa no lograra matarme, si quiera hacerme un rasguño, lo único que puede matarme es una espada nichirinto l la luz del sol—. Comentó en burla la criatura regenerando su heridas dejándolo exactamente intacto.

—Sabia que no te haría nada, sin embargo decidí arriesgarme—. Él demonio comenzó a acercarse a ella poco a poco con una sonrisa maliciosa, mas su cuerpo fue descomponiendose y fue andando cada vez mas lento.

Al final sólo quedo arrodillado frente a la fémina de mirada penetrante.

—Se de ustedes, descubrí que no sólo la tal espada puede matarlos con cortar su cuello, si no que hay otra forma de hacerlo—. Él demonio presenció él como la chica sacudía un par de veces él arma con la cual lo había apuñalado, notando como esta soltaba una especie de líquido púrpura.

—V-Veneno—.

—Eres débil, ni siquiera lograste matar a una humana debilucha como yo, esperó que pienses en tus acciones en él lugar al cual vayas—. Sin mas la fémina comenzó a correr cada vez alejándose mas del demonio que poco a poco comenzó a evaporarse.

—"Estúpida cría"—. Pensó con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer lo completo.

Por otros lado nuestra protagonista corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían, pues quería llegar lo mas pronto a su hogar para atender su herida que ya comenzaba a dolerle y evitar él querer toparse con otro de esos demonios.

Mas su paso fue detenido por una figura que se colocó justo frente a ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo termino arrollada en un par de arbustos, pues si no se desviaba se llevaría a la figura consigo y ambos acabarían lastimados.

—"Ahora me duele todo él cuerpo"—. Miro sobre su hombro a la figura desconocida notando como la misma vestía con unas ropas blancas algo largas las cuales tenían estampados de redes de araña.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los blancos de ahora él desconocido chico.

—Ponerse frente a alguien así es peligroso, ambos pudimos terminar afectados, por suerte tengo reflejos, para la próxima vez evita eso.

Sin mas emprendió camino a su destino teniendo en su espalda la mirada del chico que la observaba fijamente.

Nunca nadie se había "preocupado" de esa manera por él, eso evitó que cortara a la chica en pedazos con sus hilos.

—"La quiero, quizás con ella logre tener los lazos que por fin deseo"—.

-Continuará...


	2. -002

"Sana con tu veneno este podrido corazón".

—¿Huh?, eres tu de nuevo—. La fémina detuvo su labor en la recolección de plantas para acercarse a aquel misterioso chico con él cual casi chocaba en su anterior encuentro.

—¿Te has perdido en él bosque, que hace un niño por aquí a estas horas de la noche?—.

—No soy un niño—. Contesto de inmediato clavando su fría mirada en él cuerpo femenino.

—Además yo soy él que debe preguntarte eso, ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es este lugar por la noche?—.

—Hum, si te refieres a los "demonios" no les tengo miedo, se defenderme sola, todavía lo sigo haciendo, además si un demonio intenta acercarse a mi—. La fémina alzo su arma que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos para que el varón lograra verla.

—Se las tendrá que ver con mi arma y con mis distintos tipos de venenos letales.

—¿Porque estas tan segura?, ¿que te dice que no tienes un demonio justo frente a ti?—. El ambiente se envolvió en un silencio sepulcral el cual ninguno de ambos se dignaba a romper, por un lado el demonio estaba listo para usar sus hilos contra la chica si esta llegara a hacer un movimiento en falso.

—Responde—.

La castaña llevo su mano poco a poco al mango de su cuchilla, si sus teorías eran ciertas el chico tras ella era una de aquellas criaturas las cuales no tendrían piedad contra un humano, mucho menos contra ella.

Claro que Rui noto él leve y discreto movimiento de su muñeca al querer tomar él arma.

Mas la chica en lugar de atacarlo con el arma se lanzo hacia aun lado para guardar distancia con el varón y comenzar a analizar la situación.

—Eres uno de ellos, ¿no es así?—. Ahora ambos se miraban frente a frente, Rui ya tenía sus hilos preparados mientras que ella ya hacia con arma en mano.

—¿Y que si es asi?, el decirte que soy un demonio no cambiara nada, ¿o si?—. La castaña solo trago en seco, había algo que hacia a este demonio diferente al que se habia enfrentado anteriormente.

—Si tenias pensado usar el veneno no funcionará, no conmigo, soy una luna inferior, soy mas resistente que un demonio cualquiera.

Su primer plan lo tachó por completo pues con solo escuchar aquello su mente comenzó a trabajar ideando ideas para tratar de escapar de su situación.

—¿Y que planeas hacer conmigo, matarme o devorarme?—. Ya habia tomado una decisión, tomaría el plan que ideó con las dos opciones que le preguntó al demonio.

—Si deseas matarme, no te preocupes —. Ella dejó de apuntar al demonio con la arma para después colocarla en su cuello, justo en la yugular.

—Prefiero matarme yo misma a morir en manos de uno cómo ustedes.

—No hace falta, te devoraría incluso cuando estés muerta—. Esa respuesta la hizo sonreir de lado haciendo que él demonio se confundiera por aquella expresión tan confiada.

—Dices que puedes resistir el veneno, pero me pregunto si lo resistiras si lo recibes en una máxima cantidad—. Rui dejo lo hilos de lado para analizar mas detalladamente las palabras de la chica, no tardo en hallar respuesta al ver las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro.

—¿Acaso tu?—.

—¡Asi es, ahora mismo la gran mayoría de mi cuerpo tiene veneno, yo misma lo introduje desde pequeña, y no es cualquier veneno, es uno capaz de erradicar a las criaturas como ustedes, ¿es grandioso no es así?!—. Estaba acorralado, si daba señales de querer asesinarla ella misma se quitaría la vida con la cuchilla que portaba.

Igualmente si decidía devorarla ella moriría, pero él también lo haría, seria como matar a dos pájaros de un hilo.

—Puedes quitar esa cosa de tu cuello, no te matare, no quiero mancharme las manos—. La fémina cayo por unos segundos pero después reacciono.

—¡¿Ha, no me mataras?, es enserio, no estas mintiendo, verdad?!—. Rui solo negó con la cabeza su pregunta, respondiendo que no la asesinaria.

—¿Es que no deseas comer carne humana?—.

—Tu misma lo dijiste, si me atrevo a probar tan siquiera una parte de ti, acabaré hecho cenizas—. Le dio la espalda a la femina para comenzar a caminar.

La fémina no muy segura de las palabras del chico, recogió su canasta colocándola en su espalda para después correr y colocarse aun lado del varón.

Este la miro de reojo pero no le dijo nada al verla caminar a su lado.

—Tu nombre—. La fémina titubio antes de responder, mas eso no evito que une leve sonrisa se dibujara en sj labios.

—Kurosawa Momoko, pero ahora que somos algo parecido a los "amigos" puedes llamarme "Momo"—. Rui asintio dando a entender que tomo su punto en cuenta.

—¿No me dirás él tuyo?—.

—Rui, solo Rui—. Ella sonrio en respuesta.

—Rui, es un, un nombre interesante —. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, mientras rui se dedicaba a observar a su acompañante de manera disimulada claro ella por lo contrario se mantenía mirando las estrellas que poco a poco comenzaban a mostrar su presencia en el cielo.

—No quiero regresar a casa..—. Susurro de manera inconsciente olvidando que él varón estaba a su lado.

—¿Dijiste algo?—. La fémina se exalto por unos momentos y comenzó a mover sus manos de manera frenética negando que alguna palabra salió de sus labios.

—¿Porque no quieres regresar a tu casa?—.

La chica apretó las correrás de su canasta antes de hablar.

—No es nada, no te preocupes, a veces suelo soltar algunas palabras sin sentido, ignora lo que sea que escuchaste—.

—Bien—.

—...—. Habia llegado él momento en él que ambos debían tomar caminos distintos, ella se despidió de él no sin darle las buenas noches mientras que él sólo le dio una figurilla de forma de araña que habia formado en todo él camino.

Él sol nuevamente se estaba poniendo y esto se hacia notar ya que las criaturas devora hombres que habitaban la montaña habían comenzando a salir para encontrar su merienda.

Toda la familia araña se encontraba reunida en un sólo lugar pues una demonio habia llegado con ellos para pedir ayuda.

Rui aceptó ayudarla pero con la condición de que ella se uniera a su familia, claro que esta acepto de manera rápida, pues no quería ser asesinada por aquellos cazadores que comenzaban a vagar por la montaña.

Él se encargaría de eliminarlos personalmente después.

Cuándo la sesión fue terminada él demonio salio de la cabaña para encontrarse con la cual seria hasta ahora su primera "amiga" nombrada a asi por ella misma, solo que habia algo raro en aquel día.

Pues el bosque estaba envuelto en un extraño silencio el cual no era normal debido a que la joven pueblerina siempre solita cantar cuándo hacia sus labores cerca del rio.

Además él aire tenía un aroma extraño, como si de veneno se tratase.

Unas pisadas algo rápidas comenzaron a escucharse eso acompañado del sonido de las ramas al ser pisadas e arrancadas.

Estaba listo para atacar a quien sea que se halla atrevido a perturbar su tranquilidad, lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque reconoció a aquella chica castaña salir de entre los arbustos.

—R-Rui—. Pero antes de pedir explicaciones la femina se derrumbo en el suelo, cuando se acercó para revisar si estaba muerta se alejo de inmediato cuando captó el aroma del veneno provenir de ella.

Y lo confirmo cuando noto su respiración agitada y las venas que poco a poco iban marcándose en su cuerpo.

—¿Quien te ha hecho esto?—. Mas no recibió respuesta, era obvio contando la situación en la que estaba la chica.

—Mama, necesito tu ayuda.

-Continuara...


	3. -003

Él suave acolchonado que sentía bajo su cuerpo la hizo parpadear un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos, algo aturdida se enderezó en lo quería un cómodo futon de telas blancas, sentía que si se volvía a recostar quedaría nuevamente dormida entre tan cómodas sabanas.

Mas eso lo dejaría para después, cuando volvió a sus cinco sentidos noto que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, no recordaba nada del día anterior, eso hasta que por su mente le recordó los gritos furiosos de su padre tras de ella cuando trataba de huir directamente hacia él bosque.

—¿En que estaba pensando?, huir de él solo me meterá en las problemas.

Oculto su rostro entre sus manos tratando de pensar muy bien sobre lo que haría cuando pusiese un pie en su hogar.

—Veo que estas despierta—. Exaltada comenzó a revisar la habitación notando que no estaba completamente sola en él lugar, ya que él chico llamado Rui se encontraba observándola aun lado del futon donde descansaba.

—¿De que estabas escapando?—.

La fémina mordió él interior su mejilla pensando si estaría bien decirle o no.

—Primero que nada, ¿donde estamos?—. Preguntó queriendo aclarar su duda desde ya hace un tiempo.

—Te he traído a mi hogar, te encontré en él bosque de causalidad, al parecer estabas cerca de la muerte en aquel momento—. Contesto con total sinceridad.

—Ya veo, gracias por eso—. Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos tomando una postura un poco mas nerviosa con él chico.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, era de mi padre, yo huía de mi padre.

—¿Porque razón?, ¿no se supone que tus padres deberían protegerte?—.

La fémina sólo sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Veras, te dije que la mayoría de mi cuerpo esta infestado de veneno, ¿no?—. Rui asintió atento a sus palabras.

—Ese veneno fue puesto dentro de mi en contra de mi voluntad—. Entendió él silencio del chico, él quería que prosiguiera.

—Como todo niño, tuve una familia feliz cuando nací, todo era amor y cariño, de parte de ambos, ambos me querían y me lo demostraban con sus muestras de afecto, pero, un día todo eso se esfumo, mi madre cayo enferma por una extraña sustancia que había entrado a su sistema, los médicos no tenían tratamiento y mi padre poco a poco fue cayendo en la locura—. Momoko fue enrollando las mangas de su kimono poco a poco dejando ver él principio de su pesadilla en su niñez.

—El quería salvarla, así que comenzó a experimentar con varios venenos, quería recrear él veneno que padecía mi madre, pero le faltaba algo, un sujeto de prueba—. Entonces Rui lo vio, varias cicatrices adornaban ambos brazos de la fémina, y eso no era todo, si no que algunas de ellas se veian que habían sido recientes.

—Al final, no le importo convertir a su propia hija en un conejillo de indias, solo para salvar a su mujer.

—Si no deseas regresar con tu padre, puedes quedarte aqui—. La fémina se sorprendió por sus palabras pero no tardo en sonreír.

—No deseo ser una carga, mucho menos cuando no me queda mucho tiempo—. Confesó mirando su reflejo en la taza de Té que amablemente la mujer araña, la "madre" de rui le había traído.

—¿A que te refieres con eso?—.

—Las plantas medicinales que recojo y él medicamento que creo no sólo son para él pueblo, si no también para mi, he tratado que mi cuerpo no sucumba ante él veneno, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que mi cuerpo sufra las consecuencias de todos estos años—.

—Te ayudaré, no dejare que él veneno acabe con tu vida, Momo—. Kurosawa tembló levemente con sus palabras, era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba aquellas palabras por ello no evitó sentirse un poco feliz por ello.

—Gracias, Rui.

—Esta ayuda a bajar la inflamación, esta para los dolores de cabeza, o y esta sirve para hacer un té antidolores—. Actualmente ambos se encontraban caminando a la par recogiendo las hierbas que la fémina utilizaba para crear sus medicinas.

Podría haber salido sola pero él varón le dijo que la acompañaría.

—¿Como es que sabes tantas cosas?—. Recibió una sonrisa algo maliciosa por parte de la chica.

—Aprovechaba los momentos en los cuales mi padre se distraía para tomar "prestados" unos cuantos libros—. Confeso al varón haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

—¿Nunca te atrapo?—.

—Algunas veces, pero como era rápida y pequeña era bastante escurridiza, solía meterme en lugares pequeños y algo estrechos para que no me alcanzara.

—Tu, ¿en verdad eres humana?—.

—Eso creo—. Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del mas bajo.

—El libro tambien me sirvió en crear cualquier antídoto en caso de ser picada o mordida por un insecto venenoso.

Rui no dijo nada, solo siguió escuchando las palabras de la chica, atentamente oía las experiencias que ella tuvo en su vida y él como se le complicaba acercarse a gente nueva.

Su rostro era uno serio pero por dentro disfrutaba las historias que la fémina le contaba.

En verdad estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica.

—¡Es una mariposa, mira Rui, mirala!—. Emocionada la fémina se acerco al chico mostrándole él bello insecto de colores llamativos reposando en uno de sus dedos.

—¿No es bonita?—.

—Lo es—.

Momoko asintió sonriendo observando mas de cerca las alas de aquel insecto, en verdad eran muy bonitas a su parecer, sin perder tiempo alzo su brazo y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, él insecto emprendió vuelo.

—¿Porque no la conservaste si tanto te gustaba?.

—Algunas veces debemos de dejar ir, aunque nosotros no lo deseemos, aquella mariposa aun es joven, deber seguir en libertad, tal y como ella lo desea—.

—¿Como puedes saber eso?—.

—Tal vez no lo sepa con certeza, pero, es lo que todo mundo desea, ser libre, sin sentirse encerrado en una jaula, tal como un colibri enjaulado—.

Sin decir nada, Rui tomo la mano de la chica la cual se vio confundida lo unos segundos, ya que su rostro se miro sorprendido al ver como desde aquella altura podía ver toda la montaña.

Rui la había subido con ayuda de sus hilos, ahora ambos se encontraban de pie en uno de los tantos hilos del chico, como ella no tenía tanto equilibrio estuvo balanceándose por un rato, hasta que Rui le mencióno que podía sujetarse de él si a si lo quería.

—Es hermoso, sabía que la montaña tenia sus encantos pero, nunca la había visto desde este ángulo, en verdad, es bella—. Comento notando como la luz de la luna junto a él brillo de las estrellas le daban un toque encantado al resto de la montaña.

—Este es tu hogar ahora, puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo, unete a mi familia, pero de una manera diferente—. Momoko se coloco nerviosa pues si sus suposiciones eran ciertas él varón se le estaba declarando de forma indirecta.

—Quedate a mi lado, prometo protegerte pero, nunca te apartes de mi.

Con una sonrisa la fémina llevo una de sus manos a la cabellera albina del chico, este se tenso un poco por él contacto pero se fue acostumbrando poco a poco a su tacto.

—En verdad, para mi, eres una buena persona Rui, si a ti no te molesta, ¿como me negaría ante tal propuesta?—. Sin mas ambos se quedaron como estaban, observando él bosque a través de la luz de la luna.

Disfrutando él silencio la compañía del otro.

—Continuara..


	4. -004

Rui siempre busco en alguna persona o demonio los lazos que por fin lo harían sentir humano, siempre deseaba tener en sus manos aquello que perdió en su vida pasada, antes de convertirse en lo que era ahora.

Él en verdad deseaba sentirse querido por alguien, una persona que no estuviera a su lado de manera forzada.

Pensó que si él mismo construía a su propia familia esa sensación de soledad desaparecería de su pecho, mas esto no fue así, no consiguió tener una familia que lo amara si no todo lo contrario.

Todo aquel que pertenecía a su linea familiar le temía, tenían miedo de que él los destrozara por incumplir él papel que él chico les había puesto.

Todo fracaso, nada servía, mas cuando estaba a punto de entregarse a la eterna oscuridad y vivir como un frío demonio que viviría por la eternidad una pequeña pero estable luz llego a él de manera repentina.

Una humana, una pueblerina se había adentrado a sus tierras, en verdad aquella humana tenía muchas agallas por entrar a una montaña infestada de demonios, o era muy valiente o simplemente una suicida.

La hubiera matado en un santiamén si así lo hubiera querido mas se detuvo de toda acción.

Así que sólo se dedicó a seguirla por todo un día, claro siendo prevenido pues sería un problema si aquella chica lograra descubrirlo.

No hizo mucho en todo él día, la femina solo se dedicaba a recoger hierbas y lavar algunas plantas en él río que se encontraba a la mitad de la montaña.

Muchos demonios intentaron acercarse a ella pero él de un solo movimiento con sus manos lograba eliminarlos.

No quería que nadie interrumpiera su paz.

Aquello se volvió una rutina para ambos, siempre estaba a la hora y en él lugar correcto cuando la fémina se adentraba a las montañas.

Esa era su rutina todos los días, y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ellas.

Como era un demonio nunca espero nada de nadie pero aun así su humor empeoraba cuando sus planes se iban a la quiebra, durante mucho tiempo conoció a muchas personas pero solo unas cuantas seguían con vida, por él mismo.

Si siempre se había privado de los sentimientos porque ahora siente que su corazón duele al ver él inerte de la única persona que lo hacia sentir especial.

—R-Rui—. Solo la había descuidado por unos minutos, unos simples minutos que ahora estaban por arrebatarle la vida, ella había salido de la cabaña, como todos los días a buscar hierbas, el le habia dicho que podía adelantarse que en un momento la alcanzaría.

Ese fue su error.

Haberla dejado salir sola a pesar de saber que aquel horrible hombre estaba buscando, su respiración comenzo a acelerarse y él espacio a su alrededor se estaba comenzado hacer mas y mas pequeño.

—Rui, nada de esto es tu culpa—. Él suave y tibio tacto en su mejilla izquierda lo hizo dirigir su mirada a la fémina que descansaba entre sus brazos.

—No puedo esconderme de él para siempre.

—Pero pude haberlo evitado, si lo hubiera asesinado, nada de esto hubiera pasado—. La fémina lo miro con dolor, ella no quería que él varón se culpara de su error, ella había sido la culpable por haberse escapado en primer lugar.

—Tu no estarías así.

—Tarde o temprano llegaría la hora de mi muerte, soy una humana después de todo—. Momoko utilizo sus fuerzas para tomar la mano del demonio y colocarla en su propia mejilla.

—P-Pero me alegra haber pasado mi tiempo contigo, me hiciste sentir de nuevo la calidez que crei haber perdido, me diste un hogar que yo di por destruido—.

—Resiste, puedo curarte, le diré a mama que me ayude a curarte—. Ella negó a penas pudo mover su cabeza.

—Dejame curarte, y-yo no quiero que mueras—.

—E-Eso es algo egoísta, eres malo Rui, me haces querer algo a pesar de saber que ya no tengo oportunidad de vivir—. Confesó con una leve sonrisa, mas eso no quito la expresión de dolor que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—P-Pero ambos sabemos que ya no queda mas tiempo para mi.

—...—. Rui no dijo nada, solo abrazo mas consigo el cuerpo de la fémina deseando que su calidez no se apagaré, que ella no se esfumara.

—R-Rui, estoy comenzando a cansarme, ¿puedo descansar?—. Sabia muy bien él significando de aquellas simples palabras, no quería dejarla ir, no lo deseaba, pero era egoísta dejarla a su lado sabiendo que la fémina merecía algo mejor en su vida.

No quería atarla por siempre a una miserable vida aun lado de un demonio miserable.

Simplemente no lo merecía.

—Puedes hacerlo, yo estaré aqui, no me moveré—. Hablo, a pesar de que le dolió pronunciar aquellas palabras finalmente las dijo maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haberla cuidado mejor.

—Descansa—.

—E-Esperare él día para vernos de nuevo—. Él asintió aun sin mirarla.

—¿R-Rui?.

—Si.

—Gracias—.

A sus pies descansaba él cuerpo casi irreconocible hombre que se atrevió a arrebatarle a la única persona que lo hizo sentir humano nuevamente, aquellas nuevas y únicas sensaciones ya no sería capaz de sentirlas nuevamente, todo por él egoísmo y rencor de una sola persona.

Después de tanto tiempo acepto él ser un demonio, acepto que ya no podrá encontrar a una persona que lo hiciera sentir completo, acepto él ser una criatura que todo él mundo teme, y por último acepto que seguiría devorando humanos para hacerse mas fuerte.

—"Rui"—. Borro de su mente aquellas palabras bonitas, los gestos inocentes, los momentos únicos y él rostro por fin conocido, después de todo un demonio no necesitaría distracciones que lo desvíen de su camino.

Ahora solo estaba él y su objetivo de crear a la familia perfecta.

—Continuara..


	5. -The End-

Justo cuando la suerte estaba de su lado todo se derrumbó en pocos instantes, había encontrado un lazo familiar con aquel cazador de cabellos rojizos y su hermana demonio, tenía planeado tomar a la chica y asesinar al humano pero no todo salio como esperaba.

Dio lucha, claro que lo hizo, pensó que él seria él ganador, después de todo como una luna inferior debía deshacerse de toda alimaña posible que portará una espada y él varón con él cual de enfrentaba no seria una excepción.

Más él cazador le dio vuelta al juego, logro acercarse tanto que incluso llegó a sentir él filo de su espada chocar con su cuello, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, habían logrado derrotarlo o eso fue lo que los hizo pensar.

Fue ingenioso y corto su propia cabeza con sus hilos antes de que él cazador lo dejara sin cabeza, ahora estaba enojado, sus planes no salieron como creyó y él varón herido en él suelo lo sabia.

Pero ahora que tenía al chico bajo sus pies era la oportunidad perfecta para derrotarlo, seria así si no hubiese llegado otro cazador de haori bicolor, este tenía un aura diferente, aquella persona sin duda le daría problemas y lo confirmó cuando aquel azabache le corto él cuello como si nada.

Su cabeza no tardo en rodar en él suelo, con sus últimas fuerzas comenzó a guiar su cuerpo hacía los hermanos que se encontraban a unos solos pasos de el, pero no lo logro, su cuerpo cayó al suelo antes de siquiera tocarlos.

Listo, moriría sin haber cumplido su objetivo, se hundiría en el infierno por lo pecados que cometió, pero no rogo y pidió piedad él sabía que se lo merecía pero al menos deseo poder sentir ese cálido sentimiento que compartían ambos hermanos.

Antes de hundirse en un abismo cruel repleto de soledad y hostilidad logro sentir dos auras cálidas acompañándolo, cuando alzo la vista logro ver a una mujer que lo miraba de forma dulce y un hombre que le sonreía de manera comprensiva.

—Rui, mi pequeño—. La joven mujer le sonrió a su pequeño hijo, con amor acaricio la mejilla de este mismo logrando que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

—Estoy feliz de poder tenerte de nuevo.

—M-Mama—. Susurro él varón.

—Por fin estamos todos juntos de nuevo, te extrañábamos tanto hijo mio—. Hablo su padre acariciando su cresta albina que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse azabache.

—Deben alejarse de mi, yo hice cosas malas, jamas podré ir al cielo—.

—Somos una familia recuerdas, pase lo que pase nos mantendremos juntos, nada volverá a separarnos, si debemos pagar él precio para mantenerte con nosotros, lo haremos sin dudarlo, ya no nos separaremos—. En ese entonces los ojos del menor comenzaron a lagrimear y sin dudarlo se lanzó a abrazar a sus progenitores.

—Es bueno verte de vuelta, Niño—. Sorprendido dirigió su mirada hacia la portadora de aquella voz encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con nostalgia.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

Ella no estaba sola, venia con una bella mujer que tenía un gran parecido con la fémina.

—M-Momo—.

—Bienvenido Rui—. Sin mas la fémina comenzó a caminar directo a él hasta tenerlo cerca, Rui fue él primero en abalanzarse hacia ella, la fémina solo sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Estas listo para irnos?—.

Entonces se dio cuenta él como la bella mujer comenzaba a caminar hacia él lado contrario del lugar. Una luz blanca la esperaba.

—N-No, tu debes ir con ella, mereces tener una vida feliz, dejame aqui, yo estaré bien—. No término de hablar porque la fémina había tomado sus mejillas y las comenzó a estirar.

—D-Duele.

—Te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos, ahora no puedes echarte para atrás, ire contigo quieras o no, yo ya tome mi decisión, aceptaría incluso arder en él infierno con tal de permanecer a tu lado—.

—Yo ya tome una decisión, ¿que has decidido tu Rui?—. Él mas bajo junto sus manos con las de ella dando un ligero pero suave apretón.

—Permanezcamos juntos—. Momoko sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

—Quedate conmigo.

—Lo hare incluso si no me lo hubieras pedido—. Y con una sonrisa ambos comenzaron a caminar directo al lado de la oscuridad, tomados de las manos se adentraron a un mundo totalmente desconocido para ellos, incluso si el lugar era el peor de todos ellos se mantendrían felices.

Después de todo se tenían él uno para él otro.

•-The End-•

-Rui-


End file.
